Decepción
by Khsempai
Summary: ahora entiendes Karin la clase de persona que es el, porque te das cuenta que siempre la prefirio a ella y no a ti, por eso sufres porque siempre te aferraste a un sueño que se quedo solo en eso en un sueño que viviste alguna vez pero q jamas se cumplira
1. Ahora

**Decepción**

**Capitulo 1. Ahora**

Te revuelves incomoda entre las sabanas, retomas la conciencia después del gran sueño del que acabas de despertar, la luz del sol que se cuela por tu ventana te indica que ya amaneció y que ya es muy tarde

tapas tu cabeza con la almohada intentando permanecer en penumbras, la maldita fiestecita de anoche si que te dejo agotada y el dolor de cabeza comienza a sentirse al igual que el deseo de salir casi corriendo en dirección al baño a sacar lo poco que llevas en el estomago

pero sabes que apenas si probaste bocado, algunos panecillos y ya y es que la dieta que intentas mantener a fracasado por demás, todo lo que arrojaste fue agua, claro, el resto del maldito alcohol que tu cuerpo ya no quiso consumir

te asomas al espejo y vez tu rostro mas pálido de lo normal, las ojeras violáceas que cuelgan debajo de tus ojos marrón te hacen ver como una señora de setenta, aunque claro debes de reconocer que esas son bolsas que se marcan con la edad, pero tu no, no a tus dieciocho años, pero aun así es inevitable mirarte demacrada con el pelo enmarañado y sin brillo

abres el botiquín de cositas que tienes cerca, sacas una crema dental sabor menta y tomas tu cepillo de dientes favorito, el vaciarte te dejo un mal sabor de boca, además tienes que lavarte la boca antes de depositar un beso sobre sus labios

te quedas quieta unos instantes esperando a ver que las nauseas no vuelvan a aparecer, seria un completo desastre que volvieran cuando el este a punto de introducir su lengua en tu boca, sabes que el tiene esa maldita maña y enloquecedora de jugar con tu lengua mientras te besa…

después de cinco minutos vez que no pasa nada, a pesar del dolor en tus sienes intentas fingir que te encuentras bien, y formas una sonrisa en tu rostro, abres la puerta del baño y lo vez ahí durmiendo plácidamente solo cubierto por las sabanas claras de tu cama, con el calor de la noche las cobijas pasaron al olvido

buscas en el suelo tu ropa interior, ya que solo estas cubierta por una pequeña cobija que encontraste en el suelo, porque si bien a el no le importo que pasaras frio el estaba cómodo y eso era lo importante y no tu como querías creer…

pero aun así al no poder localizar tu ropa te diriges a tu ropero, en el tercer cajón en la parte inferior debajo del gran espejo, ahí guardas tus prendas intimas, buscas la mas coqueta que tienes, sacas un bracier negro con encajes rosas sutilmente plegados, buscas el conjunto unas pequeñas bragas del mismo color pero con los encajes un poco mas gruesos, en la parte de enfrente hay un moñito rosa liso, los ligueros y las medias las dejas aun lado porque no importaran solo te quitaran tiempo y sensaciones para sentir su piel candente sobre tus piernas

te miras al espejo y ves por este que el aun sigue durmiendo, vuelves la vista a ti y esas dos prendas te hacen lucir esplendida y a cualquiera lo dejarías ver mas allá de la imaginación por lo diminutas que están, piensas que el no se resistirá a tus encantos pues eres sexy

te miras de perfil y ves tus senos no muy grandes amoldarse perfecto a las copas, le hechas un vistazo rápido a tu trasero, se ve perfecto, recorres tus piernas desnudas con una de tus manos, se sienten suaves y lisas, claro, cero celulitis a pesar de que no haces ejercicio y te pones quien sabe cuantas cremas y tratamientos que solo aumentan la mortalidad de tus células en vez de regenerarlas

pero eso no importa se sienten y se ven tan bien, te vez perfecta a excepción de tu mirada pero un poco de maquillaje arregla ese problemita, una mascara de polvo, corrector para cubrir esas ojeras violáceas que tienes debajo de tus ojos tristes, rubor para poner un poco de color en tus mejillas ya que esas casi nunca se colorean por si mismas, delineador, mascara para pestañas y un delicado gloss hace que tu rostro demacrado de hace apenas unos minutos cambie radicalmente

vuelves a mirar a través del espejo, el aun sigue durmiendo a pesar de todo el alboroto que haz armado mientras buscabas tu ropa sucia y hacías un poco de quehacer, pasas a tirar a la basura todos los condones usados que encontraste regados por toda la habitación

aun tus ventanas permanecen cerradas con una gran cortina por que sabes de antemano que después de una nochecita como esas, sumándole la resaca del día de hoy hacen que se ponga de muy mal humor

te acercas despacio a la cama, su pecho desnudo hace que sientas tu cara arder provocando que el sonrojo que tienes en las mejillas se confunda con el rubor, pero sabes que ese sonrojo jamás te quedara a pesar de que intentes mostrarte tan inocente como siempre crees que puedes ser

pero eso no es cierto tienes bien abiertos los ojos a la realidad como tus piernas también así que mostrarte inocente ya no te queda

gateas sobre su cuerpo hasta posicionarte sobre el, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo forma una prisión para no dejarlo escapar, remueves los cabellos de su frente, se ve tan tierno durmiendo, pero a pesar de tus movimientos ni siquiera logras despertarlo o será que desde que esta con ella, tus besos, tus caricias, tu presencia ya no le importa, ya no remueve sentimientos lujuriosos sobre ti, ya no le llamas la atención mas que tu propio cuerpo para que el pueda satisfacer sus necesidades cuando a el se le antoje como lo hizo anoche

pero no te importa, lo importante es que esta contigo aunque solo sea para eso, para tener sexo y no hacer el amor como tu patética y románticamente lo llamas, te acercas despacio a sus labios, quitando las sabanas de en medio para que tu piel fría y flácida choque con su suave y tibia piel

tocas su pecho sintiendo lo fuerte que se a puesto porque tanto su abdomen como sus pectorales están duros y rígidos a pesar del estado somnoliento en el que se encuentra, le tapas los ojos con una de tus manos, quieres que te ponga atención que sienta tu presencia, o mas bien que se concentre en el placer que según tu le provocas y que jamás ella le ara sentir

la mano que tienes libre la bajas despacio recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a un solo punto céntrico, comienzas a excitarlo, mientras introduces tu lengua en su boca, y el comienza a corresponderte entre gemidos, el quiere llevar el control pero tu no se lo permites, tienes que separarte porque el bendito aire comienza hacerles falta, tus movimientos manuales son mas rápidos y continuos, aun mantienes el control de la situación y sus gestos de placer que se forman en su rostro te encienden mas

sientes en tu mano derecha el calor y la palpitación de su miembro, un par de movimientos mas y sientes el liquido viscoso y caliente bañar tu mano, así como sientes tu corazón romperse en mil pedazos

sientes un nudo en la garganta y tus ojos cristalizarse, porque mientras llegaba su nombre fue el que pronuncio repetidas veces antes y después, tu dolor de cabeza se hace mas intenso, retiras la mano de sus ojos y puedes verlos, su mirada fría y oscura, intimidante y superior como siempre, pero con cierto brillo desde que esta con ella

forma en su rostro un estúpido intento de sonrisa, que tu interpretas como indiferencia y arrogancia, vaya, ni siquiera noto tu estúpido vestuario que creíste que le encendería y tal ves tus movimientos manuales lo hicieron, solo que nunca escuchaste tu nombre salir de su boca mientras se derramaba en tu mano sino que… Sakura, esa maldita niña de cabellos rosados, ese fue el nombre que pronuncio, cuanto desearías porque en cada gemido, en cada oración apareciera tu nombre… Karin y no el de ella.

-Maldita sea-

te quejas mientras rodeas los ojos y te bajas de su cuerpo refunfuñando, corres hacía el baño de nuevo a hundirte en tu miseria, en tu soledad, así eres tu una cobarde que no sirve para pelear por lo que quiere, solo sirves para abrir las piernas cuando el o su hermano o alguno de sus amigos necesitan saciar su sed que mas daba eres la prostituta de su pequeño grupito de amigos

pero con tal de estar con el, eso ya no te importo, después de unos minutos sales dispuesta a perdonarlo por haberte confundido pero para tu sorpresa, el cuarto esta vacio, solo te dejo un pequeño recado en tu buro, te acercas rápidamente a leerlo sus palabras te calan hasta los huesos y sientes como las lagrimas inundan tus ojos para comenzar a salir

sus palabras escritas son igual de frías que si lo estuvieras escuchando tu mensaje decía que ya no le buscaras, que lo dejaras en paz, que esa noche fue tu regalo de despedida, buscas inmediatamente su ropa pero no esta

te sientas en la orilla de la cama y escuchas un ruido en la cocina, la ilusión de que este ahí te hace despertar de tu pequeño trance, te vistes inmediatamente una playera negra de tirantes que se ajusta muy bien a tu cuerpo, un short de mezclilla corto pero no tan pequeño, te queda justo y unas sandalias también de mezclilla, arreglas un poco tu cabello y vez que se a decolorado, necesitas un nuevo tiente y un nuevo retoque

bajas las escaleras rápidamente, atraviesas el living, hasta llegar a la cocina pero para tu sorpresa el no esta y el ruido que escuchaste solo era el gato que tiro unos trastes de la mesa, limpias las pocas lagrimas que salieron de tus ojos sin previo aviso y recuerdas que anoche llegaron en su auto plateado ultimo modelo

sales a la calle, tu vives en una avenida donde habita puro riquillo, pero te quedas boquiabierta al darte cuenta de que el auto ya no esta, solo quedaron remarcadas las llantas en el pavimento y un olor de neumáticos quemados producto de que llevaba prisa o al menos eso era lo que tu querías y quieres creer.

No lo viste durante el resto del fin de semana, sabes que lo extrañas, que lo amas, pero estas en un error tu no lo amas solo estas obsesionada, pero no quieres reconocer que hay alguien mas en tu corazón un chico de cabellos blancos y dientes afilados al cual dices odiar…

te levantas emocionada el lunes, es inicio de semana y por fin otra vez lo veraz por que nunca contesto tus llamadas ni estuvo en su casa el fin de semana, llegas al salón de clases y te sientas a dos sillas de su lugar a un costado, claro, no quieres ser tan obvia, lo esperas pero el no llego a la primera clase y para colmo ella tampoco

los celos y la rabia de lo que pudieran estar haciendo aumenta a medida que pasa el tiempo, suena el timbre para cambiar de salón y de clase, llegas y te acomodas como siempre en tu lugar apartada de los demás ya que para ti, los demás son escoria a excepción de el y tus amigas Tayuya y otras mas, pero ellas no toman clase contigo por que son por un año mayor que tu

te resignas a que hoy no le hablaras, tal vez mas tarde cuando este solo y dispuesto a contestar tus llamadas lo aras, faltan cinco minutos para que de inicio la clase y los vez entrar tomados de la mano y reírse, si reírse, Sasuke sonríe con Sakura algo que jamás ara contigo, pues contigo solo es un intento de sonrisa que mas bien parece una mueca de fastidio

por desgracia tuya ellos se sientan enfrente de ti, con que intención hacen eso si mucho mas enfrente hay lugares vacios, y cuando encuentras el motivo tus ojos se cristalizan y los hipidos que no quieres que se escuchen los intentas ahogar en tu garganta

te quedas mirando como boba el hermoso anillo de compromiso que Sakura lleva en su dedo anular, separas la vista de ese anillo que deseas fuera tuyo, miras el rostro feliz de Sasuke mientras la besa demandantemente y con el rabillo del ojo te mira con intenso odio

sus patéticos amigos se paran en frente del pizarrón y despliegan una pancarta enorme con un letrero de TE AMO SAKURA se mía… y vez una foto de ellos dos abrazándose, una lagrima escapa de tus ojos mientras bajas la mirada y cierras con fuerza tus puños hasta clavar tus uñas en tus manos causando que sangren y regresas tu mirada a ellos…

ahora entiendes porque se sentaron tan cerca de ti

ahora entiendes porque desapareció el fin de semana

ahora entiendes porque nunca te contesto

ahora entiendes porque nunca llegaron a la primera clase

ahora sabes que nunca fue tuyo…

que _decepción_ amar a un hombre al cual ni siquiera le importas al cual ni siquiera le interesas

ahora entiendes que no significaste nada para el y no es solo que no lo entiendas sino que ahora comprendes que no fue tuyo sino de ella que te mira ahora con lastima y se pregunta que tienes al verte derrumbada sin saber porque

ahora comprendes que te haz quedado como al principio sola y vacía…

.

.

.

-O-


	2. Impotencia

**Decepción**

**Capitulo 2. Impotencia**

Después de tantos días aun sigues sin creer que te ha abandonado, haz aguantado por mucho rato la _impotencia_ y el enojo llegas a casa cansada, claro hoy volviste a tomar hasta sentirte perdida, ni siquiera sabes donde dejaste el auto, ni siquiera sabes como llegaste a casa, intentas meter la llave a la perilla de la entrada principal de tu casa pero te encuentras tan mal que no consigues mas que atorar la llave

-mierda-

te quejas una y otra vez mientras forsas la llave y cuando te das cuenta la haz roto

golpeas con furia tu puerta y tus nudillos ya están sangrando y ves en la puerta blanca los rastros de sangre, te recargas sobre ella y te dejas caer

recoges tus piernas desnudas ya que llevas una falda demasiado corta claro hoy saliste con su hermano que volvió a dejarte sola en el hotel, tomas tus piernas entre tus manos y las llevas hasta apegarlas con tu pecho hundes tu rostro en ellas esperando a que las lagrimas cesen

son las cuatro de la mañana y el frio de la madrugada te cala provocando que tu cuerpo se erice de frio, no tienes remedio tienes que entrar por la ventana como si fueras una vil rata

estando adentro aun sientes su perfume inundar tu casa y todos esos recuerdos cuando el te hacia suya llegan a tu mente clavándose como mil puñales al corazón, pero sabes que no pensaba en ti cuando se derramaba dentro tuyo, sabes que no te veía a ti sino a esa estúpida de cabellos rosados que se clavo demasiado en su corazón, hubieras deseado con toda tu alma que ella jamás hubiera aparecido pues solo llego a estropear tu vida, tus sueños y tus ilusiones…

comienzas a romper todo lo que tienes en casa, volteas ese gran sillón de cuero negro donde muchas noches hicieron el "amor"

recuerdas tocar su pecho desnudo y suave, recuerdas como el besaba con lujuria tu boca y bajaba poco a poco por tu cuello, recuerdas como iba quitando una a una de tus prendas hasta despojarse de la ultima, recuerdas como se posicionaba entre tus piernas y te penetraba de un solo movimiento

pero no era delicado, no te demostraba amor sus movimientos eran bruscos al grado de que ya no llegabas a sentir placer sino puro dolor, fingías sentir un rico orgasmo e idealizabas la mejor de las escenas…

El entraba a tu casa y tu tenias por todos lados velas que hacían parecer romántica la noche y por el suelo ponías un camino de pétalos de rosa roja porque estas rosas representan el fuego y la pasión que hay entre dos amantes deseosos de si

lo idealizabas acercándose despacio mientras se despojaba delicadamente de cada una de sus prendas, tu lo llamabas mirándolo sensualmente a la mesa donde ya tenias preparada dos copas largas y a su lado una botella de champagne

quitas el corcho y el liquido se derrama, viertes el liquido en las copas y te acercas a el sentándote entre sus piernas, una de tus piernas a cada lado para quedar de frente, le ofreces una y cruzan sus manos tu bebes de la copa que le diste y le das de beber de la copa que tu tienes

solo basta un trago para dejar a un lado la cena y la champagne porque se a dedicado a devorar tus labios, con dulzura, con ternura, con… AMOR…y se dejan caer a la alfombra despacio mientras besa tu boca y te despoja de tu pequeño blusón de seda quitando de en medio el diminuto short lila que usas para dejarte desnuda y te penetra con amor, con paciencia y dulzura y tus gemidos solo provocan que siga mientras arde la gran fogata en la chimenea…

pero sabes que eso es mentira solo a sido un deseo, un sueño que jamás se cumplió contigo, porque el no era romántico, no era dulce, no era tierno solo te buscaba para saciar su sed sin importarle lo que sintieras porque si bien era cierto a el nunca le importaste era solo su propio beneficio y satisfacción

y hoy en la mañana cuando comprobaste que solo fuiste para el un juego, tus sueños se desmoronaron y solo polvo quedaron, polvo que el viento se encargara de llevar muy lejos

te haz cansado de dejar toda tu casa hecha un desmadre haz roto todos los cuadros fotográficos que tienes de el y las fotografías las haz hecho pedazos, haz quemado las pocas cartas que de internet te ha bajado y dado, haz tirado a la basura los regalos que le obligaste a que te comprara, porque si bien de el nunca salió nada porque ahora sabes que nunca le importaste

Y tomas en tus manos esa hermosa y pequeña caja musical roja en forma de corazón, la abres y esa preciosa melodía que hasta hace unos días te parecía hermosa ahora llega hasta tus oídos… hueca y vacía tal como tú estas ahora, las lagrimas ruedan por tus mejillas y vuelves a llenarte de_impotencia_ mientras recuerdas que para el ella es perfecta…

-Sakura mi amor- lo escuchas mientras lo ves entrar al salón de clases

tu estabas como siempre apartada de los demás porque ellos para ti son tan solo un estorbo, y ahora te haz quedado sola porque si bien tus amigas trataron de ayudarte, pero tus las hiciste a un lado y ellas hicieron lo mismo contigo cuando las humillaste delante de todos en la cafetería

la miras a ella sentada hablando con todas sus amigas y cierras tus puños al verlo acercarse a ella

no te a dirigido la mirada y mucho menos ninguna palabra desde ese trágico día en donde tu corazón se hizo pedazos

y lo ves entregarle un gran regalo que escondía discretamente detrás su espalda, un estúpido peluche de conejito rosado

–que patético-

mencionas y vuelves a agachar esa mirada ahora humedecida porque por dentro desearías que el tonto obsequio fuera tuyo

la vez presionado la barriga del conejo y este empieza a parlotear varias frases cursis como un te amo, un te quiero, un te extraño, un te necesito, un te deseo…

aprietas los dientes y contienes tu coraje pero no puedes mas cuando la escuchas hablar

–Sasuke-kun-

su voz chillona y melodiosa aturde tus oídos, mientras vez como ella se cuelga de su cuello y el la besa tiernamente mientras en su rostro hay plena felicidad

tomas tus libros que están sobre tu pupitre la clase ya no te importo y ves a todos que te miran sorprendidos por tu rara actitud, cruzas frente a ellos y ves sus ojos verdes que te miran confundidos, sientes su mirada y lo ves a el, su mirada no ha cambiado sigue mirándote igual de la manera frívola y dura con la que te despidió antes de salir de tu cuarto aquella mañana

miras su sonrisa torcida y su pose de altivez porque sabes que con tus actos solo acrecentase su ego y alimentas su grado de superioridad, quitas a cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino, llegas a la puerta aun escuchando los cuchicheos de los demás

–y a esta loca que le pasa-

-la engañaron-

-que patética-

-jamás desearía ser ella-

-pobre chica-

y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas dijeron sobre ti mientras abrías la puerta

sales casi corriendo y chocas con el maestro que te mira raro por el estado en el que te encuentras

–estas…-

ni siquiera dejas que termine su frase porque coges mas el paso y desapareces dando vuelta en el siguiente pasillo…

Sientes tu pecho subir y bajar aunque las lagrimas volvieron a cesar aun sigues con la mirada perdida en el umbral de tu balcón y sientes que la música termina bajas la mirada y ves aquella bailarina que se a dejado de mover junto con esa melodía

das media vuelta y te vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo aun puedes ver tu blusa desgarrada solamente atorada por unos seguros que pasaste a comprar

claro, Itachi la arranco mientras buscaba satisfacer su propio deseo, sabes que a el no le puedes decir que no, otro mas al que no puedes negártele porque se parece tanto a el, porque por el llegaste a Sasuke

y cual fue la recompensa de este… tu cuerpo… cuando el lo necesite por eso te ayudo a conseguir una noche que tanto deseabas con su pequeño hermano, afortunadamente solo fue Itachi el que te uso esta noche y aun puedes ver por medio del espejo los recuerdos de hace apenas unas horas…

Recorría tus piernas desnudas y lo sentiste llegar hasta tu intimidad, arranco de un tirón tu blusa negra, devoraba ferozmente uno de tus senos hasta dejarlo rojo y casi morado a causa de la marca que dejo ahí

-auchh-

te quejaste de dolor cuando sentiste resbalar dos de sus dedos en tu vagina, no era delicado, simplemente se estaba excitando porque tu ya no le provocabas nada

las lagrimas corrieron por tus mejillas el ni siquiera se inmuto ante tus lagrimas de cocodrilo, simplemente volteo el rostro mientras te penetraba sin compasión… despertaste sola y abandonada en el cuarto de un lujoso hotel, menos mal al menos siempre te traían a buenos lugares…

Apretaste con furia la cajita musical y la aventaste con fuerza hacia el espejo, este se rompió en mil pedacitos que chocaron contra el suelo haciendo un ruido muy molesto para tus oídos

el grado de alcohol que tenias en el sistema sanguíneo ya había bajado, te cambiaste de ropa y te pusiste un abrigo color arena que te cubría apenas la mitad de piernas y caminaste y caminaste hasta cansarte…

Así era tu vida llena de puros desprecios por parte de él, jamás contesto tus llamadas, jamás volvió a dirigirte la palabra, ni siquiera te miraba y cuando sus ojos chocaban con los tuyos el simplemente se volteaba y la besaba

así eran todos los días antes, entre y después de clases, ya no podías amar y los odiabas a todos, en especial a sus amiguitos que siempre te buscaban para lo mismo a excepción de uno quien jamás te toco a pesar de que tuvo mil oportunidades de aprovecharse de ti

pero tu tuviste la culpa porque desde un principio les abriste las piernas a cada uno de ellos… tan solo para ser aceptada por él, pero ya no esta contigo y ahora solo recoges las moronas de un buen tiempo vivido.

Despiertas llorando como siempre, sabes que día es hoy, no quieres levantarte, te acurrucas más entre tus cobijas y tapas tu rostro hundiéndolo más en las penumbras

hace días que salieron de la escuela no pudiste graduarte con honores como lo tenias contemplado y es que dejaste de ser la chica perfecta la que sacaba puras A+ en todos sus exámenes, comenzaste a bajar y a decaer y una simple D fue tu logro y tu pase directo para salir mas que bien librada del colegio…

pero eso no es lo importante, sino que sabes bien que día es hoy, hoy… el se casa con ella y a pesar de que la enfrentaste en alguna ocasión diciéndole que Sasuke le fue infiel contigo mientras ellos salían a ella no le importo pues según ella eso ya lo sabia, según ella Sasuke se lo dijo, según ella eso ya no importaba porque el era y seria para siempre de ella

mas tarde Sasuke te reclamo por la pequeña conversación que tuviste con su noviecita, tu esperanzada porque después de tanto tiempo el volvía a hablarte

–Karin…-

pero saliste perdiendo porque por primera vez te ha golpeado, sabes que siempre fue frio y duro contigo incluso cuando hacían el "amor" como tu románticamente le llamabas, estabas incrédula ante tal acto que lo único que hiciste fue llorar y llorar hasta perderte en el horizonte mientras te alejabas rápidamente de el…

Las campanas de la iglesia suenan anunciando la próxima boda, para desgracia tuya la iglesia no esta muy lejos de tu casa y con cada campanazo tu corazón se detiene a desgarrarse un poco más

te levantas decidida a ver como el amor de tu vida se te escapa de las manos, a ver como se casa, vas decidida a ver, para que en el ultimo momento Sasuke se arrepienta y corra a tus brazos

te vistes con lo primero que encuentras después de todo jamás desde que cumpliste quince tienes algo decente que ponerte son solo prendas pequeñas lo que haz usado desde entonces causando llamar la atención y por esa atención hoy estas así, siendo usada o mejor dicho siendo usado tu cuerpo hasta la fecha

llegas a la entrada de la iglesia y te posas detrás de un árbol, miras a la gente que viste elegante los hombres de traje y las mujeres de vestidos largos y finos

ves la carreta que es jalada por dos caballos de raza pura completamente blancos y arreglados, y la miras a ella con su fino y delicado vestido de novia impecablemente blanco, su cabello estúpidamente rosado resplandece mientras el sol cae en ella, dejando ver los grandes destellos de brillantina que tiene su cuerpo

un hombre maduro de cabellos largos y blancos se acerca a ella, la toma del brazo ayudándola a bajar y ves a un rubio a su lado que le ofrece su brazo encaminándola hacia el altar

y ves a Sasuke parado en la entrada, luciendo esplendoroso como siempre su cabello azabache es meneado por el suave viento que paso en esos momentos, su traje negro y su corbata roja de finísima tela

ves a toda su familia a un lado de el y lo ves adentrarse mientras ella va tras el… te estas toda la ceremonia religiosa oculta detrás de aquel árbol de cerezos, los ves salir y la gente comienza a lanzarles arroz significado de abundancia

das media vuelta y te recargas en el árbol y resbalas sintiendo el dolor en tu espalda al sentir la rígida corteza, sabes que lo perdiste sabes que lo haz perdido y otra vez aparece la maldita _impotencia_ de salir corriendo de ese lugar y gritar a todo el mundo que te han roto el corazón pero no puedes moverte y solo te limitas a hundir tu rostro entre tus piernas…

sientes una presencia sentarse a tu lado, levantas la cara y lo miras, es el chico que siempre dijiste odiar pero en realidad sabes que lo amas de verdad muy en lo profundo de tu corazón si es que llegas a sacar a Sasuke te darás cuenta de cuanto lo amas

el es uno de los pocos amigos de Sasuke, el único que pudo respetarte, sus cabellos blancos revolotean gracias al aire y su sonrisa de dientes afilados ahora te parece linda

el remueve un poco tus cabellos de tu rostro pues se han apegado a tus mejillas por culpa de tus lagrimas, te mira tierno y tranquilo y no puedes hacer otra cosa mas que tirarte a sus brazos…

-Gracias Suigetsu- pronuncias mientras te quedas dormida en su pecho…

.

.

.

-O-

Hola que tal… La vedad no tenia planeado un segundo capitulo creí que lo había puesto en status de complete, pero gracias a ti puede idealizar una conti espero te guste después de todo la trama de este fic era así desde un principio porque sasu es de saku… Gracias espero y les agraden mis otras historias… y perdón si los he mareado con tanta letra en el capi anterior, espero que este haya mejorado…


End file.
